The present invention generally relates to cutting tools, and more particularly to a magnetic coupling motor drive for a surgical cutting instrument.
Arthroscopic instruments can be used to cut tissue mechanically in various parts of a body, such as, for example, a knee, using a blade that is rotated, or otherwise brought into contact with the tissue to be cut. These tools generally include a rotary blade driven by a motor drive. A drive adapter, which connects the motor drive to the blade, is directly attached to the motor output shaft. Conventional motor drive units typically utilize a radial seal to prevent ingress of contaminants into the motor housing at the interface between the motor output shaft and the housing. However, this arrangement can be difficult to clean, and serviceability of the motor drive unit may be impaired, potentially reducing the lifetime of the unit.
Accordingly, a device having improved cleanability and service life is desirable.